


Quiet

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Remember senpai, this is a LIBRARY.. so don't raise your voice too MUCH."Natsume and Tsumugi fuck in the library after school.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume is a trans boy and has a vagina. The rest is self-explanatory.

It was half past five and the library was silent, the last student cramming for their test being shooed out as it closed for the day by the librarian, and Tsumugi sighed as he took the last stack of books from the returns trolley to place back on the shelf.

Ideally, he’d have been studying himself, but being on the library committee was a responsibility he’d taken upon himself, and sometimes he just simply did not have the luxury to concentrate on his own things.

Which was ridiculous because it was a _library at an idol school_ , where theoretically only a small minority of students even gave half a thought towards their academic education, but somehow that small minority had chosen that day to keep Tsumugi busy all afternoon.

“It sure would be nice to go home and just sleep,” Tsumugi muttered to himself, picking up one of the largest books - The Major Effects of Global Overconsumption - and slotting it back in its place in the non-fiction section.

Behind him the door slid open, and the small jingle of the attached bell rang out through the silence. “Sorry,” Tsumugi called out, “but we’re closed for the day.” The door didn’t open again, and instead Tsumugi heard footsteps coming in his direction. “Um, did you not hear? I said that we’re closed-”

“Hello, Tsumugi-SENPAI,” Natsume said.

“Oh,” Tsumugi said, his hands pausing on the shelf in front of him. “Natsume-kun.”

“You look quite awfully BUSY.”

“Ah, well… yes. Today the library was pretty full, you see…”

“But it’s empty now, YES?”

Tsumugi’s eyes darted to the work tables, all deserted. “Y-Yeah…”

There was something in Natsume’s voice that was even more unsettling than usual. He had this look in his eye that was pinning Tsumugi to the corner he stood in, and he didn’t dare move a muscle.

“PERFECT,” Natsume said, dropping his bag on the floor and stepping forward. “Take off your CLOTHES.”

Tsumugi had barely a second to react. One moment, Natsume was in front of him, being his cryptic self. The next, he was below him, holding himself on his knees as his hands dealt with Tsumugi’s belt, unbuckling it and shoving his school pants to the floor.

“N-Natsume-kun?” Tsumugi cried out, unable to really process that Natsume’s hands were closing around his shorts, fingers dipping under the waistband and pulling them down, too. Natsume then took a moment to pause, and looked up towards Tsumugi.

"Remember senpai, this is a LIBRARY.. so don't raise your voice too MUCH."

It was easier said than done, when Natsume’s mouth closed around Tsumugi’s dick, which had started to grow hard embarrassingly quick at the turn of events. See, when Natsume gave head he didn’t just suck dick, but rather he took it in entirely, his mouth hot and pliant and meticulously wet as slurping sounds filled the room, and Tsumugi could barely keep it in himself to keep standing.

“Natsume-ku...n,” Tsumugi groaned, raising a hand to his mouth to keep his voice down. “What the… what’s gotten into you so… suddenly?”

They’d had sex a few times before, but usually at one of their houses. Not anywhere within school premises, and let alone the _library_. The sudden urgency of Natsume’s actions, while not entirely unwelcome, was, to put it frankly, alarming.

Natsume took a moment to slide his tongue around the underside of Tsumugi’s cock before pulling back. Saliva dripped from his lips, and he wiped at his mouth with the back of his blazer momentarily before leaning back and staring up towards Tsumugi.

“I got new birth control PILLS,” Natsume said lazily, pushing his hair out of the way. “And they’ve been making me incredibly HORNY.”

B… Birth control pills. Tsumugi felt his body shake at the words, and at the way Natsume had said them. Was he implying that he… that he wanted to…?

“You know what I’m saying, RIGHT?” Natsume said. He shrugged off his jacket, and then his tie, before popping a few of the buttons on his school shirt, exposing his neck. Then came his belt buckle and his pants, leaving him in only his thin school shirt and black shorts. Tsumugi gulped, and Natsume rose to his feet, leaning forward so that he could whisper right into Tsumugi’s ear. “I really want you to fuck ME.”

It was quite impossible for a guy to hear those words, whispered in a sexy, sultry way and have his brain entertain literally any other possibility. Hands shaking, Tsumugi lifted his hands up to rest on Natsume’s back, before glancing to the side. Doing it on the floor was a possibility, but carpet burn was really not something he would want either of them to deal with later. So instead, Tsumugi led Natsume over towards the study tables.

Natsume was keeping his binder on today; Tsumugi felt a little saddened, but perhaps being in a not-completely-private location left Natsume uncomfortable with the prospect of exposing his chest, and that was fair. Tsumugi just made a note to ensure that next time they did something like this it would _not_ be at school, and he would be able to have Natsume in his entirety.

“Lean over,” Tsumugi managed to say, trying to not let the nerves in his voice show. Natsume probably could hear them anyway, but he didn’t seem to care. He stretched out like a cat on his front, hands leaning over to reach the other side of the desk as he leaned over, exposing his ass in full view of Tsumugi whose breath hitched at the sight.

“You’re so…” Tsumugi murmured, letting his hands fall onto Natsume’s shorts. He was always pretty nervous at this part. Sometimes, Natsume would be controlling and treat Tsumugi like his dog, ordering him around and not allowing him to do anything unless explicitly stated. Other times, Natsume would be incredibly lazy, and expect Tsumugi to do all the work. Today, he seemed to be the latter.

Breathing in, Tsumugi pulled down Natsume’s shorts (which were, in fact, quite incredibly soaked, but Tsumugi tried not to let that get to him), exposing Natsume’s wet, glistening pussy to the air. God, he was so wet, and the way he was pressing himself outwards as if he was _trying_ to test Tsumugi’s patience had him swallowing hard.

“I need.. Hang on,” Tsumugi said, leaning back and trying to gather his thoughts. “C-condom-”

“Did you not hear me BEFORE?” Natsume snapped, taking a moment to glance backwards. There was a sour look on his face. “I said I’m on the PILL. Now if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, you’re going to have a very serious PROBLEM.”

Ah, that was… That was right, wasn’t it. Birth control. The whole reason they were in this situation to start with. Regardless of that, a condom was still necessary because contraception wasn’t always 100% effective, and there was also the risk of...

But then also, the way Natsume was leaning back so desperately, cunt looking so empty and like it was waiting to be fucked…

Tsumugi placed his hands on Natsume’s hips and pressed himself in all at once with a practiced ease, and his face immediately contorts with how _hot_ and _slick_ he feels inside. Tsumugi wasn’t sure how hard he was holding onto Natsume, just that he knew that he couldn’t let go, not with the way his body was sucking him in so perversely, like it needed him, pulling in his cock and never to let him go.

Natsume didn’t say a word, but the trembling noises he let out as he felt the piercing stretch of Tsumugi’s cock inside him didn’t go unnoticed; Tsumugi paused, before pushing himself all the way in, his body leaning over Natsume’s and letting out a gasp.

“Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi said.

Natsume let out a gasp, like a breath he was holding had finally clawed its way out. He felt so full, so exposed, but most importantly, so _sated_. The feeling of Tsumugi’s cock stretching him so deep and filling him up had his head feeling numb, and he can’t help the way his body shivers at the feeling of finally being fucked.

“MOVE,” Natsume managed to say. Tsumugi didn’t need to be told twice.

Normally, Tsumugi took off his glasses when they had sex, but today he hadn’t had the time. So instead he watched, with utmost clarity, at the way his cock slid in and out of Natsume’s deepest, most secret area with a curling fascination. Without a condom on he could feel every rivet of Natsume’s cunt, squeezing and twitching around him with every slide of his hips, and the slick, wet sounds that erupted when either of them moved.

“Shit,” Tsumugi said, the rare profanity slipping from his lips. Only Natsume could drive him to be like this, to lose his composure and forget himself. He started to grow impatient, fucking up into Natsume with more urgency, harder and deeper as if he couldn’t bury himself inside those wet folds enough.

Not that Natsume complained, either, his voice finally betraying him as he let out loud sounds of pleasure. They were rough at first, hidden behind grit teeth and heavy breathing, but soon they grew to loud groans of satisfaction with every slap of Tsumugi’s body against his, the hard pound of his cock driving him into lust.

Hands gripping the edge of the table, Natsume drives his hips back, meeting Tsumugi thrust for thrust as their bodies go into overdrive. It’s maddening, each time the head of Tsumugi’s cock hits that spot inside of him, his heat thumping wildly with every hard thrust, and the obscene sounds of his pussy greedily sucking him in make him almost flush with shame.

“Mmn, Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi gasped. Usually at this point he would use his hands to knead at Natsume’s chest, but seeing as that wasn’t an option today, he improvised. He leaned forward to that sweet junction of Natsume’s neck, slightly exposed from the undoing of his top two buttons. Natsume’s skin was so smooth and unmarred, a beautiful pale colour from days spent indoors.

And how much more beautiful it would become when it became Tsumugi’s, was something he wished to find out.

“Wh-”

Natsume had hardly the time to react before Tsumugi bit down, his teeth nipping against the flesh there just hard enough to break his skin, blood vessels beneath bursting and blooming red in its place. The sharp contact of Tsumugi’s teeth against his skin caused Natsume to cry out, his body clenching down involuntarily.

He also could not help the rush of arousal that slammed into him at that small bite of pain, blood coursing hot throughout his body as his voice escaped him. He groaned out, loud, head smacking into the table as he tried to get a hold of himself. His hormones were so out of balance from his pills, and he’d been horny for _weeks_. Getting fucked right now so hastily like this should have been below him, but yet Natsume was struggling to remember a time where he’d felt so fucking _satiated_ , his body trembling with each thrust and finding he was close to orgasm just like that.

“Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi managed to breathe out, his fingers shaking. “Natsume-kun, isn’t that good?” he asked. “Ah, you’re so _good_.” He wasn’t truly asking, his brain instead working on its own. He was beyond the point of real conscious thoughts, his entire world reduced down to the fucking of their bodies, and Tsumugi could barely hold on.

Natsume knew that Tsumugi was close too; he could tell from the way his rhythm slipped up. He always became like this, and Natsume took pride knowing that something as simple as his cunt could reduce him to this kind of wrecked state that only he could see.

“Good BOY,” Natsume crooned, spreading his legs that every tiny bit further. The friction of Tsumugi’s cock slipping in and out of him was driving him mad, and he could hear his blood running through his ears. “Go on, do IT,” he said.

He didn’t specify what he meant, but Tsumugi knew. Their eyes met and there was a look in him that looked almost daring. It was unforgivable, taboo, and utterly irresponsible, but with eyes like those that looked like they were _begging_ him to… Tsumugi was only human after all, and could not resist.

He thrust a few more times, stuffing as much of himself into Natsume’s hot, tight pussy as he could before coming inside him, his voice choking as he struggled to breathe through the intensity. His body shook with it, fingers pressing hard into Natsume’s hips he was sure they would bruise, and he couldn’t help the way he twitched with the raw sensitivity of the moment.

Tsumugi wanted to pass out in that moment right there, both from exhaustion and the feeling of his entire life force being blown out of his dick, but he knew that if he really did without getting Natsume to climax he would be as good as dead. He dipped to his knees obediently, not waiting for Natsume to say a word, and slipped his mouth against the slippery pink folds of Natsume’s cunt.

“AH,” Natsume choked, his body going rigid at the slick touch of Tsumugi’s mouth against him. He did not look in it in the slightest, but after months of pleasing Natsume, Tsumugi had grown to know how to perform adequately. He slipped his tongue between Natsume, not even flinching at the taste of their fluids together, his hands holding firm on Natsume’s thighs to keep him from thrashing about.

Ah, Tsumugi’s tongue was really good enough for Natsume; after all, he’d trained it so meticulously. The wet noises between them were far beyond embarrassing, but Natsume couldn’t get enough, pushing himself downwards onto Tsumugi’s face. Tsumugi took everything Natsume gave, his tongue sliding down to suck at his clit.

It was really too much, and Natsume couldn’t help the guttural cry he gave out when Tsumugi pushed his tongue inside him again. He came hard, body trembling as his voice escaped him, his legs trained down by Tsumugi’s hold. Tsumugi hadn’t pulled back and Natsume’s fluids flowed out onto his face, slipping down his lips and past his chin, and even smearing onto his glasses.

Finally, Tsumugi pulled back and took a huge breath in.

Body slack, Natsume finally managed to pull himself upward, his legs weak as he gazed down at Tsumugi.

Tsumugi looked back up at him, body heaving as the adrenaline began to leave him.

“I thought I’d said that we needed to keep QUIET.”


End file.
